


【Spideypool/賤蟲】青蛙誘拐記

by judy520mina



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judy520mina/pseuds/judy520mina
Summary: ※變態大叔RR賤誘拐小青蛙荷蘭，一個充滿犯罪臭的故事※正文為梅嬸視角，番外為賤賤視角
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 1





	【Spideypool/賤蟲】青蛙誘拐記

**Author's Note:**

> ※變態大叔RR賤誘拐小青蛙荷蘭，一個充滿犯罪臭的故事  
> ※正文為梅嬸視角，番外為賤賤視角

大家好，我是May Parker。最近我養了隻蛙兒子，還給他起了個可愛的名，叫做Peter Parker。  
作為一名稱職的母親，我每天勤奮收割院子裡的三葉草，準備熱騰騰的飯菜，只要能看到兒子無憂無慮地在家讀書寫字和玩耍，就是我現在最大的幸福。  
正當我以為這樣愉快的日子會永遠持續下去時，Peter竟然在前幾天的夜晚，眨著他大大的眼，告訴我他想出去旅行。  
那一刻，我的心情是崩潰的。  
然而，當我再度望進他那閃著滿滿期待與希望的雙眼時，我猶豫了。懷著不忍破壞寶貝兒子璀璨夢想的心情，輾轉難眠地過了一夜。

隔天一早，我立馬跑去隔壁小孩，也是Peter的好朋友──Ned的家裡串門子，順便與他媽媽商討起此事。  
「唉呀，孩子漸漸長大了，就要丟出去讓他打滾打滾、磨練磨練才好呀！」Ned媽媽如是說。  
「可是他還是個孩子啊！想當初我帶他回家時，他才這麼一丁點大，我怎麼捨得讓他自己出去，萬一被奇怪的傢伙拐走怎麼辦？」  
「唉呀，如果妳一味地阻止他的夢想，只會惹他討厭的，不如讓他自個兒出去闖闖、碰碰釘子，等他在夜闌人靜下孤單地望著野外的星空，懷念起媽媽的溫暖時，就會自己回到妳的懷抱啦！」  
「……這麼說好像有點道理呢。」  
於是，經歷了短暫的心理鬥爭後，我還是答應了Peter的請求。

「親愛的，出去玩耍也別忘了給家裡報平安啊！」  
「我會的，梅嬸。」Peter揹著藍色小背包，戴著他心愛的小帽子，朝我用力點頭。  
「麵包如果不夠吃了要記得回家，別讓自己餓著了知道嗎？」  
「嗯！」  
「好好保護自己，不能隨便跟奇怪的叔叔走……」  
「我知道啦！妳太愛操心啦，我又不是小孩子了！」Peter鼓著臉頰嘟起嘴，上前給了我一個大大的擁抱，「那我走啦！」  
「要記得回家啊孩子──」

※ ※ ※

Peter剛離家的那陣子，每隔兩、三天就會給我寄來照片，有的在大樹旁撿木柴搭帳篷、有的在公路旁遠眺高處風景。  
小孩不在家的日子，除了種草割草以外也沒啥家務可做的我，最常幹的事就是拿著自家孩子寄來的照片與鄰居Ned的媽媽互相交流心得，「哎呀妳看看我家這孩子，沒事跑到馬路上幹什麼呢！車水馬龍很危險的！」  
「沒事的，至少感覺Peter去了很多有趣的地方啊！我家Ned每次寄來的不是蛋糕店就是便當店，盡是些吃的！」  
「吃的好啊，能吃就是福啊──」  
在我們聊得正起勁的當下，大門突然傳來一陣開鎖聲，「梅嬸──我回來啦──」  
望穿秋水的我一聽到兒子那熟悉又活力充沛的嗓音立刻三步併作兩步衝到門口，「兒啊你總算是回來啦！啊怎麼手上大包小包的？這啥……高麗菜？草莓？」  
「梅嬸我跟妳說，這草莓超好吃的！當我咬下去的那一瞬間，我就決定要帶回家給妳嚐嚐了！嗯？妳怎麼了？為什麼眼睛濕濕的？」  
「兒子啊啊啊啊啊──」  
一把熊抱住一臉懵逼的Peter，我再度感謝上蒼讓我遇到了這個溫暖的小可愛。

與之前相比，現在的生活除了幫Peter打包行囊以外，我擁有更多時間去做其他有興趣的事，在孩子外出旅行時等待他寄來的各種多采多姿的照片，也成了日常中的小確幸。  
這樣的日子持續了幾個月後，不知道是不是我的錯覺，Peter寄來照片的次數似乎不如以往頻繁了，照片的內容也從前陣子和各種不同朋友的合照變成自己的獨照，但奇怪的是，儘管是獨照，偶爾還是會出現別人的衣物或物品。  
例如今天收到的這張照片，Peter披著紅色外套坐在岩石邊對著鏡頭燦笑，然而我很清楚那件外套根本不是我為他準備的，更遑論那過大的尺寸，也不像是他自己去打工購買的。  
莫非是找到了固定一起旅行的朋友嗎？如果是的話，為什麼不一起入鏡呢？  
我冥思苦想也沒想出個結論，此時門鈴響了，我看向門外的訪客，是Peter之前結交的蝸牛朋友──梅梅。  
「嗨！梅梅，Peter前幾天寄來了小饅頭，要一起吃嗎？」  
「好的，謝謝您！」  
「話說梅梅呀，你最近有遇到Peter嗎？他已經好久沒回家了，照片也沒寄幾張，讓我好擔心啊。」  
「沒有耶！最近他好像都和一個人類一起旅行，所以我沒什麼機會見到他。」  
「人類？唉唷，這孩子那麼單純，該不會被什麼奇怪的傢伙騙了吧？明明一直千叮嚀萬叮嚀讓他要小心的，這可怎麼辦呀……」  
「唔……我想應該不會有事吧，那個人類好像對他蠻好的。」  
「不不不，知人知面不知心啊！現在這個社會很可怕的！」  
「嗯……那我回頭打聽看看有沒有Peter的消息，再跟您說吧。」  
「好呀，那就拜託你了！我就這麼一個兒子了，千萬不能有事啊──」

※ ※ ※

有句話說「兒行千里母擔憂」，指的大概就是現在這個狀況。  
擔憂他的食衣住行、擔憂他的交友狀況，現在又多加了一條──他的人身安全。  
兒子太傻太天真太可愛真叫人擔心啊……

「阿姨！有消息了！Peter他……」梅梅急促的聲音從窗外傳來。  
「怎了？」打開門撞見的是小蝸牛著急的神情以及後方滿載著信件和包裹的郵差，「等我一下，我先收個信。」  
接到信封後，一股不祥的預感驟然竄升。  
Peter的信向來都是以明信片的方式寄來的，這次卻反常地包了個精緻的信封，上頭還有燙金文字，活像個喜帖似的。  
拆開後的內容物更是把我嚇得魂都要飛了。  
是一張照片──以床為背景，一名陌生男人一手摟著熟睡中男孩的肩膀，側著臉親吻男孩額頭，另一手拿著手機自拍，望向鏡頭的眼神帶有些微挑釁。  
這些都不是重點。重點是照片中的男孩正是我家那好久沒回家的兒子啊！  
「聽、聽說這個人就是前陣子開始和Peter一起旅行的傢伙，Peter後來好像被他帶回家了……」梅梅指著照片中的男人緩緩道出了足以讓我飆高血壓的話。  
怎知他下一句話更讓我氣到想吐血，「而、而且Peter最近好像答應了這個男人的求婚了，這幾天傳得沸沸揚揚的呢……」  
我兒子？和這不知打哪來的野男人？結婚？  
「我覺得我需要有人來打醒我……」扶額，一陣暈眩感猛然襲上腦門。  
「阿姨？阿姨妳還好嗎？」  
在我失去意識前的剎那，腦中除了飄過梅梅擔憂的呼喊聲以外，一個念頭一閃而過。  
──這混蛋崽子竟然給我找了個雄性人類的對象！我還想抱孫子的啊啊啊啊啊！

番外

第一次見到小青蛙──Peter Parker的時候，他頭戴綠色小帽帽，身穿粉色短褲襯得嬌小的屁股更加圓潤挺翹，他手舉一台相機，棕色大眼眨巴眨巴望著我，問道：「大叔，你能幫我拍照嗎？」  
對於樂善好施向來沒有興趣的我原本想拒絕，卻在看見那稚嫩的臉龐與寫滿請求的小表情後改變了心意，「好吧。」  
背景是一片草原，正當我納悶著這種隨處可見的雜草有什麼好拍的，一邊把拍攝完的相機遞給他時，他又問了，「大叔，你覺得哪張比較好看啊？」  
「有差嗎？」  
「當然有啊，我要選一張最好看的寄回家，梅嬸一定沒見過這麼漂亮的草原，我想讓她也看看！」男孩談起自家母親，眼中閃著剔透的光芒。  
「哦……我看看，那就這張吧。」  
「好耶！謝謝大叔！我先去洗照片了，大叔掰掰！」  
望著青蛙男孩燦爛的笑容和轉身離去的背影，一個糟糕的念頭打心底油然而生。  
──我想讓這孩子成為我的。

於是我偷偷尾隨在男孩身後找尋機會，男孩有時會結交新朋友，和朋友一同玩耍，使我無法恣意接近他。  
終於，在一個飄著綿綿細雨的夜晚，男孩獨自搭著帳篷，我隨手抹了點泥在自己身上，灰頭土臉地踱到正在堆柴生火的男孩面前，可憐兮兮地問：「小傢伙，我的帳篷被風吹壞了，你能借我住一晚嗎？」  
「哎，你不是之前幫我拍照的大叔嗎？當然可以啊！可是我的帳篷比較小，會很擠喔！」  
「沒事，天氣冷擠一擠比較溫暖。謝啦！」  
當天晚上我仗著睡姿不佳的名義，在男孩身上偷摸了幾把。

隔天一早，我問他接下來想去哪裡旅行。  
「我想去有河的地方，我想划船！」  
「那正好，哥也想去，不如我們一起吧？」  
一人一蛙的奇妙旅程就這樣展開了。  
我們遊覽了很多地方，一起划船、野餐、探險、摘香菇、看星星，途中偶爾會遇到Peter之前認識的朋友，都被我用凶狠的目光嚇跑了。  
估算著時機也差不多了，我趁著泡溫泉時問他要不要來我家玩玩。  
Peter一口答應了，被熱氣薰得通紅的小臉宛如熟透的蘋果，讓我很想一口咬下。

歷經幾個月的努力，我終於將小青蛙半哄半騙地帶回了家。  
「大叔的家裡有好多奇怪的東西噢！」Peter一進屋內，立刻抓起之前被我隨地一扔的獨角獸玩偶好奇地猛瞧，「這是什麼？」  
「呃，就是個普通的玩、玩偶。」我連忙搶過玩偶丟到角落，「嘿，別管它了，你肚子餓了吧？」  
「有一點……」  
「我們來吃哥最喜歡的墨西哥捲餅，你應該沒吃過吧？酸酸辣辣的，保證讓你瞬間愛上！」  
接下來的幾天，我們窩在家裡聊天玩遊戲，有時帶他去街上晃晃，好奇心旺盛的男孩興奮地拉著我到處跑，彷彿有用不完的體力。

「小傢伙，你嘴角沾到醬汁啦！」某日的吃飯時間，Peter一臉呆滯地咬著漢堡，裡頭的醬汁溢出滴到桌面。  
「嗯……？」男孩笨拙地抬手想擦掉醬汁，卻怎麼擦都擦不到正確的點上。  
「笨蛋。」見狀，我不假思索就湊上前去幫他舔掉，順道收穫了男孩驚愕羞赧的表情一枚。  
真可愛啊。  
「你、你幹嘛親我？」  
「哥只是幫你處理掉臉上的髒東西而已。」Peter還在怔愣，我再度欺身而上，這次將目標變更為男孩的雙唇。  
「這才是親，懂嗎？」滿意地舔舔唇，我瞇起眼欣賞小青蛙羞怯的窘態。  
「可是梅嬸說親親只能對喜歡的人做。」  
「我喜歡你啊。」喜歡到處心積慮、千方百計也要把你拐回家。  
「可、可是你都欺負我，還罵我笨。」  
「欺負你是因為喜歡你，說你笨是因為你可愛。」伸手攬住男孩肩膀，我巴巴地睜圓了眼盯著他，「那你呢？喜歡我嗎？」  
「唔……如果不喜歡你，就不會跟你一起旅行這麼久了啦！」  
「那你可以一直和哥在一起嗎？」我捏著他的手親了一口，「我想每天醒來都能看到你，一起玩、一起旅行、一起做任何事情。」  
「可是我已經好久沒回家了，我怕梅嬸會擔心。」  
「不會的，哥跟你說，梅嬸從小照顧你把你拉拔長大，她是不是很辛苦？」  
「嗯。梅嬸很愛我，她是對我最好的人。」  
「那你覺得她會不會也想要做一些自己喜歡的事情？」  
「可能會吧。」  
「但是你回家的話，她就必須把所有時間放在你身上，幫你做飯、準備行李、買東西，這樣她會很累。不過你如果跟哥結婚、一起住的話，梅嬸就可以不用那麼辛苦，如果你想她的時候，我們再一起回去看她就好，嗯？」  
被哄得一愣一愣的男孩覺得此話似乎有點道理，再加上大叔的氣息太過接近弄得他心猿意馬，沒有多想就應允了。  
「乖孩子……」輕撫男孩的頭，我將臉埋進他柔軟的髮絲中，悄悄扯開一抹勝利的微笑。

次日早晨，當我清醒時，懷裡的青蛙男孩仍在睡夢中，平穩的呼吸使人有種莫名的安心感。  
一個邪惡的想法突然自我腦海閃過。  
於是我拿起手機，開啟自拍模式，鏡頭對準床上的自己與熟睡中的男孩。  
「喀擦！」按下快門的剎那，我吻上了男孩的額。

終於得到你了，我的可愛小青蛙。

END


End file.
